Velvet Brown
Velvet Brown is the 12 year old owner of The Pie who dreams of entering him into the Grand National. Biography Velvet Brown is the youngest daughter of Herbert and Araminty Brown, and is the sister of Edwina, Malvolia, and Donald. She resides in Sewels, a small town in England, where her father runs a butcher shop. Velvet is the only member of her family to be "horse crazy". On numerous occasions, Velvet would walk around Sewels simply to view the different horses. On the last day of school, she and her sisters were walking home when she talked to Edwina about her loves of horses. Eventually, she passes by Mr. Ede's farm, where she meets Mi Taylor, a drifter. Mi had been sitting near the signpost that directed to Sewels. Ironically, he was looking for the Brown's, as he found a paper stating his father had business with Mrs. Brown. They talk for a while, then she looks over at The Pie. He escapes, and Velvet flails her arms trying to calm him. Mr. Ede rushes to get the horse under control. When Velvet asks what the horse's name is, he just calls the horse a "pirate not deserving of a name". She then names him "The Pie". They arrive at the Brown home, and Mi is allowed to eat dinner at the place. His father, Dan Taylor, had business with Velvet's mother (he trained her for the swim in the English Channel, though Mi does not know this yet). Velvet constantly gets in trouble for taking her retainer out. Velvet tries to convince her father to let Mi stay, as she has begun to like him. After dinner, the kids go to their rooms to get ready for bed. Later, Mr. Brown comes in to check on them. Velvet is busy pretending to be driving a horse in a race. Edwina fakes being asleep. Mr. Brown explains that Mrs. Brown will not be in to check on them, and, after he leaves, Velvet sneaks into her mother's room to ask if Mi can stay. She says yes, and she rushes to tell Mi that he can live in the shed near the horses. Earlier that night, he had stolen money from the Browns, but begins to regret it after he is softened up by Velvet's kindness. He returns the money, covering it up by getting a carrot for the horse, Miss Ada. In the morning, Velvet and Mi visit Mr. Brown's butcher shop to pick up meat to be delivered. Velvet, however, directs Mi to visit The Pie. Once they arrive Jacob, the family dog jumps out of the cart and began to chase the horse. To his amazement, Mi realizes that the horse jumped over a barrier the same measurement as Beecher's Brook, one of the jumps in the Grand National. When Velvet asks what Beecher's Brook is, he refuses to answer. The Pie makes his way to Sewels, and destroys a lot of property. Mr Ede then puts the horse up for raffle. Mi buys the girls and Donald tickets. Velvet picks #62. The number picked was one that wasn't purchased, so she goes home. She mentions to her mother that sometimes she sees things that aren't really there, and that she is convinced that a crowd of people are bringing her The Pie. Mrs. Brown looks up, and says that they are bringing her The Pie. Velvet eagerly stands up, but passes out. In "International Velvet" Velvet is named the legal guardian of her niece Sarah Velvet Brown after Donald and his wife die in a car accident. Sarah is upset about moving all the way to England from Arizona. Velvet is unable to ride anymore or have children after she fell off of The Pie while she was pregnant with her first child. As a result of the accident Velvet lost the baby and her husband left her. Velvet and her boyfriend John surprise Sarah by buying The Pie's son Arizona Pie for her. In addition to owning The Pie and several horses Velvet and John also have a cute Yorkshire Terrier named Fred. Fred later dies near the end of "International Velvet". Gallery VelvetandEdwina.jpg|Edwina and Velvet walking home. Velvet Meets Mi.jpg|Velvet meets Mi. Velvet and Mi.jpg|Meeting the Pie. Velvet 2.jpg|Velvet at dinner. On_Bed_2.jpg|Mrs. Brown talks to Velvet. Velvet 4.jpg|Velvet Brown. Velvet 7.jpg|Horse crazy. Velvet 8.jpg|Horse love. Velvet 11.jpg|Velvet's yellow dress. Mi_and_Velvet.png|Watching the Pie. The Pie.jpg|Velvet and the Pie. Convincing Mi She Can Ride.jpg|Velvet in silks. Disguising 1.jpg|Mi cuts Velvet's hair. Jockey Changing Room.jpg|The changing room. Scale.png|Weighing in. Velvet and Mi 2.jpg|The paddock. Velvet Disguised as a Jockey.jpg|Velvet as Ivan Taski. Almost Ready.jpg|Starting line. Racing.jpg|#28 - The Pie. Home.jpg|Velvet and her father upon returning home. Velvet.jpg|Velvet and her mother. Trivia * After filming for "National Velvet" wrapped up King Charles who played The Pie was given to Elizabeth Taylor as a birthday present. * National Velvet is considered one of Elizabeth Taylor's best films. * Years after Velvet, Elizabeth Taylor described it as her most exciting film. * A fall off of the horse left Taylor with a back issue in her later years. * Taylor performed her own stunts, which was rare in the 40s. * In the book, Velvet is a nervous 14 year old girl with green eyes and blond hair. * In the book Velvet has a 15 year old sister named Meredith. Giving her three older sisters named Edwina, Malovila, and Meredith and a younger brother named Donald. Meredith isn't seen or mentioned in the movie or the TV series. * In the TV series Velvet lives on a dairy farm with her parents, Edwina, Donald, and Mi. * In the movie Elizabeth Taylor played Velvet. Elizabeth Taylor did not return for "International Velvet". The role of Velvet was played by Nanette Newman in "International Velvet". Category:Female Category:Jockey Category:Protagonists Category:Browns Category:Characters